1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method for manufacturing the cathode active material of a lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A lithium secondary battery using lithium composite oxide (lithium transition metal oxide) as an cathode active material is known widely (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H05-226004 etc.).